Ajabu/Main article
• Wonder, amazing thing |also known as = Stranger (by Thurston) |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Pride Landers }} Ajabu is an adult male okapi. Before coming to the Pride Lands, Ajabu lived in a faraway land, where he was continually hunted by leopards. When one leopard in particular, Makucha, pursued him relentlessly, Ajabu fled to the Pride Lands. Over time, he became more comfortable in the kingdom and revealed himself to the Pride Landers. This lead to Makucha discovering his whereabouts and making a final attempt on his life. However, Makucha's schemes were put to an end by the Lion Guard, and Ajabu was given permission to set up a permanent residence in the Pride Lands by Simba and Nala. Biography Background Before his arrival in the Pride Lands, Ajabu lives in a distant land, where he is continually hunted by leopards. One particular leopard named Makucha stubbornly pursues Ajabu, which forces him to flee to the Pride Lands. ''The Lion Guard "The Imaginary Okapi" When Beshte the hippopotamus attempts to hide in a bush during a game of hide-and-seek with his friends, he encounters Ajabu. The two introduce themselves, and Beshte expresses confusion over Ajabu's species. Ajabu explains that he is an okapi and that he lives in constant fear of leopards, who prey upon okapis. Beshte reassures Ajabu that there are no leopards in the Pride Lands, then proceeds to sing "Life in the Pride Lands", during which he gives Ajabu a tour of the kingdom. Shortly afterward, Bunga and Ono approach Beshte, which prompts Ajabu to hide. Beshte attempts to explain his encounter with Ajabu to his friends, but Bunga and Ono theorize that Beshte has simply created an imaginary friend. For a while, Beshte drops the subject, but while scoping the Pride Lands with the rest of the Lion Guard, he leads them on a frenzied chase after a figure he believes to be Ajabu. The chase ends in failure, and Beshte is criticized by Bunga and Ono for trying to make them believe in such an unbelievable animal. Meanwhile, Ajabu decides to come out of hiding in order to introduce himself to a herd of zebras. He is approached by the lead zebra, Thurston, who inquires about Ajabu's species. However, the conversation is swiftly interrupted by the arrival of Ajabu's nemesis, Makucha the leopard. Ajabu takes off in a panic, with Makucha in hot pursuit, and happens to run past the Lion Guard. The team races to his rescue, and together, they run off Makucha. With Makucha defeated, Ajabu thanks the Lion Guard for saving his life. He then expresses awe at the existence of honey badgers, for he had previously doubted their existence. Beshte wonders what Ajabu will do next, and the okapi resigns himself to returning home, even if Makucha awaits him there. Just then, Kion gets an idea, and he brings Ajabu before his parents, Simba and Nala, who allow Ajabu to become a resident of the Pride Lands. To celebrate Ajabu's new status as a Pride Lander, the Lion Guard decides to play hide-and-seek with him. No sooner have they made this suggestion when Ajabu vanishes, and Bunga comments that he is quite good at disappearing. Personality and traits Ajabu is shy and skittish as a result of having been hunted by leopards his entire life. He is loath to trust new animals and always errs on the side of caution. This lifestyle has molded him into a skilled and stealthy hider, to the point that he is able to vanish from sight within seconds. Once befriended, Ajabu is friendly and well-mannered, as well as more playful and willing to show off his skills and talents. He puts a great deal of trust in his friends and is appreciative of their charity and loyalty, as seen when he extensively thanks the Lion Guard for saving his life. Appearances * ''The Lion Guard ** "The Imaginary Okapi" * The Lion Guard to the Rescue! * The Imaginary Okapi Trivia * Ajabu is voiced by Ron Funches. * It is implied that Ajabu is from the Back Lands, as Makucha's territory is located there. * Ajabu is similar to another okapi character named Oorak. While Beshte tries to prove Ajabu's existence to his friends in "The Imaginary Okapi", Timon tries to prove Oorak's existence to his friends in The Mystery Zebraffe. * In nature, male okapis have skin-covered horns called ossicones. However, Ajabu has none.Bennett, C.L., Green, M.N., and Lindsey, S.L. The Okapi: Mysterious Animal of Congo-Zaire, p. 28. ISBN: . Gallery 2016-07-08-19 13 52.png 2016-07-08-19_26_24.png 2016-07-08-19 32 15.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The_Lion_Guard_Meet_Ajabu_the_Okapi!_The_Imaginary_Okapi_HD_Clip|Ajabu meets Beshte, a member of the Lion Guard The Lion Guard Life in the Pride Lands HD Song|Beshte sings "Life in the Pride Lands", during which he gives Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands Lion Guard S1 EP 15 Ending HD Clip|The Lion Guard rescues Ajabu from his old adversary, Makucha References Category:Main articles